


Soundwave's Sparkling Hotline

by thefandombeckons



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (From Skywarp's POV), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Professional Dad Soundwave, Rambling, THIS IS THE LONGEST FIC I'VE WRITTEN, Third Person POV, hotline, multiple POV changes, no beta we die like men, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombeckons/pseuds/thefandombeckons
Summary: The Autobots sometimes feel as though taking care of their Decepticon prisoners could be compared to taking care of a sparkling.Soundwave has to work with them.Alternate Title:"Skywarp gets stuck in a powerline so Dadwave has to go and save him."





	Soundwave's Sparkling Hotline

The seeker was not having a good day, Ironhide mused. After all, who'd want to have their wings tangled up in a powerline?

"Is that..Skywarp?" Sunstreaker hid a smile.

His brother had no such reserves. "He looks terrified and confused. Should we bring him in?"

Ironhide shook his head. "No. I know who to call."

Soundwave had been doing perfectly fine on his duty shift, thank you very much. No misbehaving cassettes, no argumentative Starscream, none of Skywarp's infamous pranks...

Yes. Today was a good day.

Above him, Laserbeak twittered awake, fluffing her panels. An incoming comm blinked on her HUD. Soundwave was working, and the bond was content, so that could only mean one thing.

:: Soundwave's Sparkling Hotline, Laserbeak speaking. How may we help you? ::

An amused voice drifted through her internal audio system.

:: Yeah, can you come pick up your 'Con? Purple guy, twitchy, has wings? ::

:: We have a lot of those, sir. Can you be more specific? ::

:: I think his designation is Skywarp. ::

:: Oh, Primus, not again. ::

The voice laughed. :: Take it your seekers get their wings tangled up in human powerlines a lot? ::

:: Not really, sir, but Skywarp has a tendancy to- He did _what?!_ ::

Below, Soundwave chirred at her inquisitively. Laserbeak pinged him back with a calm but distracted _I'm fine._

:: Can you ping me your location, sir? :: The Autobot complied. :: We will be there momentarily. Thank you for using Soundwave's Sparkling Hotline. ::

"Carrier," Laserbeak chirped. "We have to go pick up Skywarp again."

Skywarp was most definitely not having a good day! First, TC "doesn't have the _time_ " for his "foolish antics" and kicks him out to write his dumb script, and then Starscream spends all of his time with _Megatron,_ and the two Cassetticon glitches are sleeping, and the Nemesis is too boring so he goes out for a flight to get rid of some of his energy, and _oh, just his luck,_ he gets caught in some stupid human's stupid big wires! _And then_ some other dumb human called the Autothots (See, TC, he can be smart and make up words too!) so now _they're_ here, and the yellow one looks like he wants to laugh and the red one is _most definitely laughing,_ and Ironhide or whatever his name is said he was going to call someone, and today has been _terrible!_

Oh, look at that, something's coming up on his GPS and _oh, frag, that's Soundwave and Laserbeak._ That's it, he's dead, he hereby bequeaths all of his earthly- or would it be Cybertronly?- possessions to his trinemate Thundercracker because Starscream would just burn them and now the yellow one is laughing at him too. Was he talking out loud?

"Yes, you were," The red one informs him.

"Well, frag." Skywarp deflates, and then quickly reinflates because _ow, that hurt._

Soundwave lands with a thud. Very dramatic, in Skywarp's good opinion, and he knows dramatic! His trineleader is _Starscream,_ for Primus' sake! Except now, even though Skywarp can't see his optics that are _totally there, frag what Rumble and Frenzy say,_ Soundwave is giving him The Stare. If he was writing, that would be in capital letters, because Soundwave's Stare is infamous in the Decepticon rumor mill. According to Novastorm, who heard from Mixmaster, who heard from someone else (probably Hook), The Stare can make even Lord Megatron, the Scourge of Kaon, shake in his rusty, old plating. (Seriously!, Skywarp thinks. Where did he get it from? A dark alley in the middle of nowhere?)

Anyway, Skywarp is pretty sure his plating is going to melt, and he can't fidget because he's stuck in the human wire lines and _why is Laserbeak landing on his shoulder plating-_

Oh, look at that, Laserbeak is pecking at the wires while Soundwave nods at Ironhide. She pauses, chirping.

"Altered translation: Laserbeak will have you out in a few nanokliks. Also, Laserbeak: will monitor profanity."

The red one wheezes. "Little 'Beaky swears? Look at that, Sunny! It's not so innocent after all."

'Sunny' smacks him. "Shut up, you dumbass. And it's Sunstreaker, not Sunny."

"But Blue calls you Sunny!"

"Blue is the exception to most cases, Sideswipe. _You_ are not."

Ah, so that's their names. Skywarp thinks for a klik that he should probably remember the names of the Autobot Terror Twins, and then he doesn't think of much at all because he's crashing to the ground while Laserbeak chirrs triumphantly and swoops over to Soundwave's shoulder.

But hey! At least he's standing, and not hanging from his wings like you're about to be executed in Vos' more primative days. Definite improvement in his book. Maybe this day can take a turn for the better!

Scratch that. Soundwave grabs the tip of one of his wings and starts to pull him away. He briefly pauses in front of Ironhide (who's enjoying this way too much, Skywarp thinks) to intone a brief but Soundwave-grateful thanks, but doesn't stop dragging Skywarp away until they reach a clearing and Soundwave turns to him and taps his pede and _clearly_ expects an answer that Skywarp doesn't have, so he does what he does best and he starts to ramble aimlessly.

"Listen, Commander, sir, it wasn't really my fault. I mean, it was, but only because-"

Soundwave holds up a servo and briefly raises a servo to where his nasal ridge would meet his optics if not for the mask and visor. "Warp outlier: functional?"

Skywarp double-takes. "What? I- I mean, of course it's functional, but-"

"Laserbeak: return," He interrupts, and puts a hand on Skywarp's shoulder. "Skywarp: will warp to Nemesis hangar bay."

In a few fuel-purging seconds, the three Decepticons (that Skywarp knows about, that is) are back home and Soundwave is directing him into Hook's Medbay to get fixed and while that happens Thundercracker wanders in with a "Hook, have you seen- Oh. What have you done now, glitchmouse?"

"Hey, TC! Did you miss me?"

His poorly concealed smirk catches Skywarp's eye as Thundercracker takes a seat in one of the nearby chairs. "Never. Now, tell me the story."

"Well," Skywarp drags out. "It all started when..."


End file.
